The Return of the Shadow Walker
by Karategurl13
Summary: Shadow Walker's back and he's out for blood. The only thing is, it's not Beastboy's. Sequel to TT vs DP. Warning: Character death and torcher
1. Prologue

Hey everybody. It's the sequel to TT vs. DP and it's going to be awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol.

It had been 8 months since Mento had left with Shadow Walker and several things had happened. The Doom Patrol had asked the Justice League to watch after their city while they stayed with the Titans for a few months. Beastboy had made sure that Terra got a proper burial. Yeah she was a traitor, but she was still a human being. Elastigirl had been hopeful that Steve would walk through the door and they started where they left off. That day hasn't come yet. She had been watching their wedding video over and over trying to cheer herself up. Sadly, it hadn't worked. On a positive note, Beastboy and Raven had started dating and it was getting serious. Plus, the Titans and Doom Patrol's relationship had gotten better.

Raven was in her reading one of her spell books when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Your prince charming." the voice said on the other side.

Raven opened her door and smiled at the face that greeted her. It was Beastboy, her boyfriend. He kissed her on the lips and then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed.

"Gar, put me down." she said playfully.

"No, you are my princess and your feet are too special to touch the ground."

"If you don't put me down now, you're going to be on the ground."

He didn't want to test her, so he laid her carefully on her bed and sat down next to her. Gar played with her short purple hair and rubbed his hand against her cheek. He was unusually quite today.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You're too quite."

He chuckled and laid on her bed.

"It's a beautiful day today. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there hasn't been a threat in a week."

"Yeah, it's nice to have a week off, but I don't think it will last much longer." she said laying down next to him.

"Which is why I must do this today." he said grabbing her hand.

"Do what?"

"Raven, will you be my date to the Jump City Masquerade Ball?"

"A masquerade ball? I didn't know you were into fancy stuff like that." Raven said sitting up.

"I have many sides, Rae. Will you?"

"Sure, it will be the fanciest date we've ever been on."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7 tonight."

"We live together, how can you pick me up?"

"I don't know, I've just always wanted to say that."

"Wow." she said in monotone.

"I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too."

He left her room and sighed as she closed the door. Garfield's heart had been beating so fast. He was nervous. He pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket.

_Tonight's the night_. He thought.

_Tonight's the night I'm going to ask Raven to marry me._

**Yay. I'm happy I'm back. Garfield's going to ask Raven to marry him. Please, at least two reviews so I can post the next chapter! =)**


	2. Familiar Faces

This chapter is were the plan starts. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol.

Raven searched her closet and groaned. She had nothing fancy to wear. She wasn't a fashion type person or a girly girl. She needed help and she just happened to know a person who could help her. Raven walked downstairs and saw Rita drinking coffee.

"Hi Rita."

"Hey. "

" I need your help."

"For what?" Rita asked setting her mug down.

"Well, Garfield asked me to be his date for the Masquerade ball tonight "

"Oh, why do you need my help with that?" Rita asked trying not to think about her son dating.

"I have nothing to wear." she said shyly.

"I'll help. Let's go to the mall."

"Ok."

"I'll be back. I have to change." Elastigirl said walking out of the living room.

Raven sat on the couch and waited for the two to come back. After about 15 minutes she walked out. Rita was wearing a white tank top with skinny jeans.

_Why did she have to be such a girl? She thought._

"Ready to go?" Rita asked.

"Yeah."

Both girls went to the garage and got into the T-Car. They drove to the Jump City Mall. A place Raven said she would never be caught dead in. The things people do for love. They got out of the car and already people noticed them. Well they noticed Rita. Men were tripping over each other just to by near them. Before they could even get to the door, a college student opened the door for them. Even as they walked to the store, men and some women were staring at them. Raven hated being the center of attention. She put her hood up and continued walking. They made it to the boutique and looked around. It was full of dresses, makeup and masks.

"You want to look around?"

"No."

"Listen, Raven. I know you don't like dresses, but please just look around. For Garfield."

She sighed and walked around the store with Rita. After five minutes of looking around, the manager came out. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked.

"Yes, we're looking for dresses for the masquerade tonight." Rita explained looking at the man's eyes. She had seen those eyes before, but she couldn't remember where she had seen them.

"Oh, no need. Are your names Raven and Rita?"

"Yes."

"Someone called in and ordered two dresses for you."

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. The manager went behind the counter and brought out 2 beautiful dresses. He handed Rita a red, strapless dress with glitter gems over the top half and was shimmering and flowing at the bottom. He handed Raven a black, strapless dress with a white lace design on the front and flowing around. Raven just stared at it. It was perfect, not to frilly or girly.

"Who ordered this for us?" Raven asked after a minute.

"Uh, a Garfield Logan."

Rita and Raven stared at each other and then at the dresses. Whoa, he has good taste.

"How much does it come up to?" Rita asked looking in her purse.

"Mr. Logan already paid for both and these." the man put two masks on the dresses. Raven's was silver with a glitter around it and Rita's was a black butterfly. The manager put both dresses and masks in a bag and they were on their way. As soon as the two left, the manager crept into the backroom where the real manager was tied up in only his boxers. The fake manager clicked his ear piece on.

"Mayhem to Shadow Walker. They got the dresses."

"Good, now are you sure they're going to be at the dance?"

"Yes, that's what Rita said."

"Good. Now remember, you need to watch them and the GPS in the masks will make sure of that."

"What do I do after that?"

"You get them alone and follow the plan. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Excellent. You're a very loyal partner, Mento."

**Sorry, I left you all with a cliff hanger. I will post the new chapter soon. Please review or I'll Shadow Walker after you! =)**


	3. The Proposal

This chapter is going to be a little longer . Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol.

It was 6:45 at night and everybody was getting ready for the Masquerade. Well the boys were already ready, they were just waiting for the girls. They all were wearing suits and masks, except for Cliff who was wearing black stretch pants and a car sized white shirt with a jacket. They were the only things he could fit. Garfield was nervously waiting on the couch for his date. What if she changed her mind? What if she wasn't going? He was about to get up when Starfire came out. She was wearing a pink ball gown with a silver mask that looked like a bat. Probably an ode to Robin. Rita came out next and she looked as beautiful as ever. Raven came out last and everyone's mouth dropped. She was in a dress and looked gorgeous. She waved her hand in front of his face and it brought him back to reality.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"Let's go everybody, it's almost 7. Don't want to be late."

With that everybody loaded into the Doom Patrol's ship and left. They arrived at the ball and everybody got out and went inside. Silently, Mayhem was watching them.

"They're here."

"Good. Now put on your mask and follow them."

"Will do."

Mayhem put on his mask and walked inside. Meanwhile, Beastboy and Raven were talking.

"This place is beautiful." she said looking up.

"So are you." This made her blush and put her hair behind her ear. The dj came back on.

"Ok everybody, we're going to slow it down for all the couples in the room."

A slow song started playing and the couples got up. Beastboy stood up and gave Raven his hand. She took it eagerly. They went on the dance floor and Garfield wrapped his arm around her petite waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked up and Larry was giving him a thumbs up and Cliff was holding a small sign that said Don't Screw Up! _Where did he get that from? Who cares? I have my beautiful girlfriend with me and my favorite song playing. One more thing could make this perfect._

"Raven, I have to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Ever since I met you, I knew there was something special about you. I admit, we got off to a rocky start, but we become good friends. Then 8 months ago, I realized how much I loved you. Besides all that, the only thing that matters is us. Right now. In this moment."

"Garfield what are you saying?" Raven asked.

The song ended and Gar pulled her over to the table where everybody was sitting.

"Guys, quiet. I have something to ask."

They did as told and watched the conversation. Garfield turned back to Raven and took out a blue velvet box from his pocket.

"Raven Roth." he said getting on one knee. She gasped at what was about to happen.

"Will you marry me?"

She started tearing up a little.

"Yes."

"Yes, did you say yes?" he said flustered.

Raven nodded and Garfield swung her around in his arms.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" BB screamed. Claps went on around the room and the engaged couple kissed. By the punch bowl, Mayhem clicked his ear piece.

"Shadow Walker, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

" He proposed and she said yes."

"Good."

"Good?"

"It will make what we're about to do 10 times more painful."

"Do the plan now?"

"No! Wait until it's just Rita and Raven."

"Whatever you say." with that, Mayhem clicked off.

Back at the table, Beastboy was getting congratulations.

"Oh, look Larry, the little green bean's becoming a man."

"Soon, they'll have a bunch of little rug rats running around." Larry added only to be hit in the stomach by Elastigirl. There was one question on her mind since he proposed.

"Garfield, how did you pay for that ring, and our dresses, and our masks."

"I paid for the ring by selling my moped. The other stuff I have no idea what your talking about."

"You sold your moped, for me?"

He nodded.

"But you loved that thing." she said guilty.

"Not as much as I love you."

She kissed him again, only to be pulled by the arm by Elastigirl.

"Me and Raven need to talk for a couple minutes." she said dragging her away.

Rita pulled her to the area around the ladies room. Mayhem followed them, but stayed hidden until the right moment.

"What?"

"If Garfield didn't buy these dresses then who did?"

"I don't know, but-" she was cut off by a man running from the ladies room towards them.

"Help! My wife is hurt." Mayhem said out of breath.

"Sir, where is she?" Raven asked.

"L-ladies room."

Both girls ran to the ladies room to find no one was there. Mayhem came up behind them and put both of them in a head lock. He threw Raven into the concrete wall, knocking her out. Rita bit his hand, causing him to left go. She tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He pulled out a tranquilizer dart and stuck it in her neck. Rita was able to break free and kick off his mask before falling to the ground. She looked up and her heart stopped.

"S-Steve?" she said drifting to sleep.

Mayhem picked up both girls and flung them over his shoulder. Since the ladies room was way in the back of the room , he was able to just walk out with them. Mayhem clicked his ear piece.

"I got them."

"Very good. Bring them to the truck and then the fun can begin."

**If anyone is confused, Mayhem is Mento's new name. The next chapter will sad, so bring some tissues. Please review! Bye, for now. =)**


	4. Missing You

Yay, I'm back. This chapter is going to be sad, so I hope you brought tissues. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol.

It was almost midnight and the dance was coming to a close. Beastboy was waiting for his fiancé and his mom. It had been a while since he had seen either of them.

"They should be back by now?" Garfield said looking around.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Raven and Rita. They needed to talk and left."

"What were they talking about?" Cyborg asked getting into the conversation.

"I don't know, but before they left Rita asked me how I was able to pay for Raven's ring, their dresses and their masks."

"You paid for all of that?" Robin asked surprised.

"No, that's why I didn't know what she was talking about."

"Maybe they're in the ladies room." Cliff said with a mouth full of cookies.

"Maybe, Star can you check for me?"

She nodded and headed for the bathroom. Starfire stepped inside and everything looked normal until she looked at the ground. A black butterfly mask was on the ground. Wait, it was Elastigirl's mask. She looked on the ground more and saw something shiny. Star ran out and went to the table.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked his girlfriend.

"Something has happened to our friends."

"What?" Garfield asked standing up.

They followed Starfire to the ladies room. The place was near empty so no one cared. They looked inside and saw Larry saw Elastigirl's mask. He picked it up and just stared at it. Rita was like a little sister to him. _Maybe she just dropped it_. Starfire pointed Garfield in the direction of the back wall. He looked on the floor and his heart dropped to his stomach. It was Raven's engagement ring. He picked it up and sat on the floor. BB felt tears in his eyes and didn't even try to stop them from coming.

"She- she left me?"

"No way. She's head over heels for you." Cy said comforting.

"Why did she leave her ring?"

"I don't think either of them left of their free will." Robin said picking up Rita's mask.

"Why do you think that?" Cliff asked still eating cookies.

Robin opened his jacket and revealed his utility belt. He pulled out some silver tweezers and removed a chip from the base of the mask.

"What is that?" Gar said looking up.

"It looks like a tracking device. Didn't you say someone ordered their dresses and masks in your name?"

"Yeah I guess."

"They must have put a tracking device in their masks and then kidnapped them."

Garfield went from sad to happy. _Raven didn't leave me! _Then his emotions turned to anger. _Someone kidnapped my fiancé and mom. _BB's head was spinning. He walked outside the room and screamed to the top of his lungs. Garfield fell to his knees crying and grabbing his head. The two most important people in his life have been kidnapped. This was not good, not good at all. He walked in circle and then slipped and fell on his back. Gar groaned and knocked his head against the floor.

During the ride home, everything was dead quite. BB was in the back of the ship holding Raven's wedding ring and Rita's mask. He cried hugging his knees. When the ship landed at Titans Tower he slowly went to his room and flopped on his bed. Garfield took out two pictures from his photo album. One was of him and Rita at the carnival. It was one of the highlights of being on the Doom Patrol.

_Flashback_

_Rita and Garfield were walking through the carnival when they came across a game with a hammer and a large bell at the top. Anything shiny caught the 8 year old's eye so he dragged Elastigirl over to the game._

"_Can we play Rita, please?"_

"_Ok."_

_They went over and saw the game operator. He was a heavy set man with short black hair and a black mustache. _

"_Hi, what do you want?"_

"_I want that!" the boy said pointing to a stuffed tiger at the top._

"_Oh, in order to win that you have to hit the metal plate with this hammer and make it hit the bell. Understand?"_

_Gar nodded. The man handed him the hammer and he couldn't pick it back up. His little muscles were tired and he couldn't pick it up. He groaned and pouted, but kept trying. In the background Rita and the game operator were watching._

"_You know, if he can't do it, there are other ways for him to get it." he said pinching her thigh._

_She glared at him and then turned to him and smiled._

"_You're right. Garfield, give me the hammer."_

_He did as told and she went over to the metal plate._

"_Wait a minute. I don't think a pretty lady like you can do a man's game. You need to use your hands for other things."_

"_Watch me."_

_Rita picked up the hammer and slammed it on the plate. It hit the bell immediately. The game operator stood slack jawed and Garfield was jumping up and down saying "Yay mommy."_

"_My prize please."_

_The man handed her the tiger and she handed it to a happy Garfield who was hugging her leg._

"_By the way, if you ever touch me again, I'm going to kill you and put you in a place where the birds won't find you. Got it?"_

_The man nodded and then ran away screaming. Rita and Garfield walked away and pretended like nothing happened. They walked past and tent and were stopped by a photographer. _

"_Want to take a picture?"_

"_Sure."_

_The two got together and the photographer and snapped the picture._

_Flashback_

Garfield cried and placed the picture on his bed. He looked at the other photo and his heart dropped more. It was a picture of Raven and him at the beach.

_Flashback_

_It was a hot day in Jump City and the Titans decided to go to the beach. While the others were by the water, Raven and Beastboy were in a separate area. Raven still had on her cloak._

"_Rae, take that off."_

"_No."_

"_It's 106 out here."_

"_So."_

_He got annoyed and turned into a baby kitten. Raven groaned, this was her weakness. She took off her cloak and revealed her black , tiny bikini. Garfield turned back into a human and just stared at her._

"_You- you look amazing."_

"_Thanks."_

_They looked at each other before their lips connecting in a hot kiss. Their tongues battles for dominance as they slowly laid on her cloak. Gar stopped and Raven whimpered. She didn't want him to stop._

"_If you're not ready, I'll stop."_

"_If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have kissed you. Now finish what you started Beast Man."_

_This was all the permission he needed. He pulled out his phone a snapped a picture of them. Raven wiped her eyes. _

"_What was that for?"_

"_To make sure this isn't a dream."_

_She smiled then dragged him back on the blanket. That day it was official. There were no virgins on the Teen Titans._

_Flashback_

Garfield laid down on his pillow. He had cried himself out. He couldn't lose them. Gar looked at both photos and said.

"I'll will find you."

**The next chapter is going to be violent with torcher. If I get two reviews, I'll post it today. If not I'll post tomorrow. Please review if you can't wait! Plus, the first two will get a shout out! =)**


	5. Captured

This chapter is going to be one of the more violent ones. Shout out to Noah Rhodes and Gabylokita41 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol. I own Shadow Walker.

Raven woke up to realize something was very wrong. She tried to move her hands, but they were pinned above her head. Her eyes widened when she realized she was on a bed. Raven looked over at Elastigirl who was just starting to wake up. They were in a brightly lit room with light blue walls. They weren't in their dresses anymore. They were in their undergarments. Both felt exposed.

"Where are we?" Rita asked.

"You're home my dears." a voice said.

They looked and saw Shadow Walker. He had long black hair with a gray button shirt that was open showing his chest. He had a tattoo of a skull and cross bones. He had on blue pants that haven't been washed in a good while.

"Partner, come met our prizes."

Mayhem walked into the room. He was wearing a completely different outfit. Steve was wearing black pants with a black shirt that was open. He had on a mask like Robin's and steel toed boots.

"What do you want with us?" Raven asked.

"You see my pretties, you two are going to be our servants, once we break you." he said stepping towards them.

Both struggled and he laughed.

"The chains restrain your powers. You'll never get free." he said lightly touching Raven's stomach.

"Get off me!" she spat in his face.

He smiled and wiped his face.

"Mayhem, I think we need to teach them how to be good girls." he said pulling out a briefcase.

"I agree."

Shadow Walker opened the case and it was full of needles, drugs, electric cords and anything else you can thing of. He took out a thin knife and pressed it tightly to her stomach.

"Now, are you going to apologize to me?"

" Screw you!"

"On the contrary, you two will be the ones being screwed."

All the color drained from her face. She quickly turned to Rita and saw her panicking. Shadow Walker grabbed her face so that she looked at him as he plunged the knife into her naval. She screamed to the top of her lungs, but refused to cry. He took the knife out and licked the blood off. He slapped her across the face several times, causing her head to hit the bed frame. Mayhem had an electric cord in his hand and started whipping her with it. She wouldn't cry. She refused to cry. Mayhem got bored and started beating her with a tire iron. Raven screamed to the top of her lungs as she felt her ribs crack. One by one. He stopped, when he saw two tears run down her face.

"Should I pop your cherry now or has your fiancé already done that?" Shadow Walker asked.

"How did you-" she asked with wide eyes.

"A little birdie told me." he said looking at Mayhem. Shadow Walker brushed her face and lips with his hand and then reached for his pants. Raven tried to get away, but the chains were keeping her from doing this. Rita knew she had to do something.

"Get away from her! She's just a child!"

The man thought and then walked over to her bed. Their eyes never separated from each other.

"You're right, she is a child. But you're not."

She tried not to show fear. Shadow Walker reached in his case and pulled out a pulled out a 4 inch needle.

"I hope you're not afraid of needles. Mayhem, hold her eye."

She heard a yelp escape from her and he grinned at her. Her husband walked over to her and held her eyelid open.

"Steve, help me." she pleaded.

"It's Mayhem."

Rita could only stare as the needle was in front of her eye. He plunged it into her eye and she screamed to the top of her lungs. When he did the other, she nearly passed out. Mayhem stepped back and Shadow Walker reached for his pants. Rita tried to close her eyes but they stayed open.

"What did you do to me?"

"I gave you a drug that will keep your eyes open during play time."

Shadow Walker lightly brushed her stomach, but she refused to laugh. She looked to her husband. How could he be so cold?

"Steve, why are you doing this?"

"It's not him. I'm controlling him. I have to admit, his powers are by fair stronger than mine. He tried to escape twice and I caught him calling somebody once. The only way to keep him in line was to control him, and the best part is , the memories of what he did will be imbedded in his memory when I snap him out of it."

"It's not him." she said gladly.

"No duh. I just said that. Why do you think he left his wedding ring?"

This gave Rita some hope until Shadow Walker took off his shirt. He brushed her stomach again. It did tickle butt she refused to laugh.

"Come on Elastigirl, open your mouth and laugh for daddy."

She shook her head and he didn't like this. Shadow Walker gave a signal for Mayhem to come join. Since he was under his control, he could use any part of Steve's memories he wanted. Steve tickled her and she started moving around. He knew her exact tickle spots. Rita couldn't take it anymore. She laughed and Shadow Walker threw a pill down her throat. She immediately felt and effects and drifted to sleep.

**I'll update soon. Please review! The first two will get a shout out! The next chapter will be with just the villains. =)**


	6. Family Reunion

Hi! This chapter is going to be with the villains. Shout out to Noah Rhodes and Chickie-Poo. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol. I do own Shadow Walker.

Raven was in so much pain she could barely see. Mayhem looked at her and she sent him a pleading look. He grabbed his head in pain. Before Raven passed out, she saw in his eyes that he was fighting. Harder than he had ever before. Raven passed out on the ratty bed. Mayhem was continuing to fight. He needed to break free. He looked at Rita and it was like someone turned a switch on. He was free. Surprisingly, Shadow Walker hadn't noticed any of this. He was too busy looking at his prize.

"A fine piece of hind, isn't she?"

Shadow Walker moved to get on top of Rita, but was grabbed and thrown against the back. He looked up and saw Mayhem coming towards him. He tried to move out of the way, but he gave him an uppercut to the jaw, causing him to crash into the door. Shadow Walker wiped some blood from his lip.

"Mayhem, obey your master."

Shadow Walker tried to control him, but his mind was too strong. Steve kicked the man in the groaning and he fell to the ground. He then picked up a knife and held it to his neck using his powers. Shadow Walker just sat there and grinned.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you? I know heroes don't kill. You can't kill me."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. Most heroes don't kill." Mayhem leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not one of those heroes."

Shadow Walker's eyes glowed yellow and a concrete hand came up from the ground and wrapped around Mayhem.

"I mean you really can't kill me. I'm immortal, but you're not, Mayhem."

"It's Mento."

"Whatever. Now I can mark my territory without interruption."

"If you touch them, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!"

"You know what? You're right. I'm not the raping type. Raven's too young and if Rita slept with you she probably has something. I'm done with you. You've done my bidding fairly well, but that doesn't mean I'm done with you three."

Shadow Walker flicked his hand and dropped Mento to the ground. He walked over unlocked both girls, who had just woken up. Raven and Rita got up and stood behind Steve.

"Are you letting us go?"

"Haha, of course not! In fact, you three have fell into my trap."

Shadow Walker snapped his fingers and knock out gas surrounded them along with a force field. Raven was the first to fall, then Rita, and last Steve. When the job was done, he looked at them and smiled.

"Three down, six to go. When I'm done with you all, the Teen Titans and Doom Patrol won't live another day. Have you delivered the tape, brother?"

"Yes, I have." the voice said.

He walked out of the shadows and revealed Slade.

**DuDuDu! Slade is back! Sorry, if the chapter is a little short, but I'll try to make it up in the next one. You'll find out what the tape is about. Please review! The first two get a shout out! =)**


	7. The Tape

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Shout out to SaphireDragon15!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Slade.

It had been three days since anyone had heard from Elastigirl or Raven. Beastboy had been working non stop trying to find them. He hadn't eaten, slept, or bathed at all. That last one annoyed everyone, but not enough to say anything. Robin tried to trace the chip's signal, but it bounced off of towers from the local book store to Japan. It was a dead end. Garfield banged his head on the computer table. His latest lead was going nowhere.

"Friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"WHAT?" he yelled. His expression softened when he saw Starfire sniffling.

"I-I"

"I'm sorry Star. I'm just stressed about Raven and Rita."

"It is ok. This did the coming in the mail for you." she said handing him an envelope with his name on it.

Beastboy took the envelope and looked at it. He got it close to his nose and he almost threw up.

"What is it Friend Beastboy?"

"Star, get everyone up. Now!"

She did as was told and got everybody up. They came down a few minutes later.

"Ugh, it's too early!" Cyborg complained.

"What is it, Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"Th-this package came for me."

"So?" Cliff asked.

"My name is written in blood."

"How do you know that?" Larry asked.

"I have a strong nose."

"And yet you can't smell yourself." Cliff joked.

"Nice one!" Cy said as he high fived him.

"This is serious, somebody sent me a letter with blood on it and a video inside! It's probably the same person who has Rita and Raven!"

"What video?" Robin asked.

"This one. I haven't played it yet."

Garfield popped the video into the computer and it started to play. It showed a ratty room in a building or house some where. The camera went down and showed Rita and Raven on the floor in their ball gowns. Beastboy was happy when he saw they were breathing. A hand brushed Rita's face and the camera showed his face.

"Shadow Walker." Beastboy growled.

"Hello Beastboy. If you're getting this, you're missing two of your favorite people. They are so cute when they sleep. If you want them to be kept alive, you'll do exactly what I say. I want you and the Titans and the Doom Patrol or what's left of it, to come to Building 17 by the Jump City Harbor. You'll find them there, but you all must hurry. We won't keep them alive for much longer. Oh and one more thing, congratulations on your engagement. Let's just hope you won't be planning a funeral. Happy searching."

The video went blank and everyone just stared in shock.

"Get on the ship now!" Garfield ordered and nobody refused. Everyone got on the Doom Patrol's ship ( since it was bigger) and took off. The ride was dead quite. Beastboy the quietest. His anger was at the boiling point. They came upon the building and Beastboy didn't even wait for it to stop. He turned into an eagle and flew out the window. Everyone else got off the ship and walked to the building.

"This is too easy." Robin said.

"Very good, Robin."

He turned a volts of electricity flowed through all of them. Causing them to pass out. Slade walked over to them and looked at Robin.

"Let the games begin."


	8. Sacrifice

Hi everybody. This chapter is where the action begins, but it's got a twist to it. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to Chickie- Poo and gabylokita41!

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters within except for Shadow Walker.

Beastboy groaned as he woke up. He stood up and looked around at the dirt covered room. His other teammates were starting to wake up too.

"Where are we?" Cyborg asked.

"It looks like some sort of building." Robin said.

Beastboy gave him a duh look. They heard static and turned to see a tv screen. When it cleared they saw Shadow Walker.

"Hello Titans, hello Doom Patrol. I know you've missed your friends, but before I show you them, I'd like you to meet someone. My big brother, Slade."

Slade came into the picture and everyone's mouth dropped.

"Big brother?" Robin asked.

" Yes, Robin. Big brother. As they say, it runs in the family. My ignorant little brother has made some mistakes in his plans in the past, but today, he will succeed."

Slade moved out of the way and revealed Steve, Rita, and Raven tied to chairs with collars around their necks.

"As you all can see, your friends are in a very dangerous situation. Around their necks are metal collars. Those collars are loaded with 8, 50 mm bullets that have been placed around the collar. They are attached to the clock in front of you. In 30 minutes, the collars will fire the bullets, causing their head to explode. In order to save them, you all must play my game. Do you all agree?" Shadow Walker explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now open that door in front of you and make a left to begin the first part of the game. Go!"

The screen went blank. They did as told and opened the door and the clock started. They went down the hall which was filled with toys and medical equipment and made a left. They came upon a door and opened the door. The room was pitch dark except for one desk lamp that was on. It shined on a letter that said Cyborg and Robotman. Cy picked it up and the lights came on and so did the tv screen.

"Hello Cyborg, hello Robotman. If you turn to your right you both will see some two familiar faces."

They turned and saw Brotherblood and the Arsenal. Their arch enemies. Cyborg shook his head in disbelief and Robotman just stared.

"Chained in front of you is Brotherblood and the Arsenal. As I do admire both of these villains, they are not worthy of the lives they have. When the clock starts, both villains will be slowly lowered into this pot of molten lava. The only way to save them is to put in the four digit code in the computer next to you. The digits are hidden in the things in this room. You must tear open the things to find the numbers. If you fail to do this in 60 seconds, both will burn in this room along with your chances of saving your friends. You two are their only hope of survival. No one else can help. It's your choice. Go!"

The chains started to lower them into the pot of molten lava.

"What are you waiting for you bag of bolts? Help us." Brotherblood asked.

Cyborg just looked. _Should I save him? This dude doesn't deserve life. What am I saying, I have a job to do._ Robotman snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You coming?"

"Yeah."

They started to go through the things with 40 seconds left. From a distance they just looked like a bunch of random items, but as Robotman picked up a stuffed pink bunny, he realized that it was his niece, Beth's toy. It was the first gift he'd gotten her. It was also the last since, his brother didn't want him around her because of the accident. If Cliff could cry, he would right now. _These two are really sick. _Cliff tore off the bunny's head and saw the number 7 written on the inside.

"Cyborg, I got one."

"Me too. I got 3."

Cyborg looked at his champion ship football and then at the clock. 20 seconds left. _No matter how much they deserve this, I have a job to do._ He ripped it open and it had a number 4 in it. Robotman smashed his old silver racing trophy and it had 9 on it.

"Got the last number, 9."

"7349, put it in the computer!" Cyborg yelled.

Cliff ran to the computer , going over the numbers in his head. He punched them in with 5 seconds to go and the trap stopped. Brotherblood was crying like a newborn and Arsenal was screaming like a little girl. Cyborg stepped on the platform and a key was revealed in a compartment. It had the letter M on it. A voice came on over the room.

"Congratulations, you saved them and are one step closer to saving your friends. The next game will be at the end of the red arrow on the floor. Remember, it only gets harder from here. Enjoy. Hahahahahahaha!" Shadow Walker said.

Everyone looked on the floor and saw the red arrow. Robin went to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked.

"I will be. I learned a long time ago, sometimes you have to sacrifice what you love to save the people you love. Let's go find them."

**Hey. The next chapter will be harder for them. By the way Cliff really does have a brother and a niece. His bro's name is Randy Steele, his sister in law is Helen Steele, and his niece is Beth Steele. Look it up online. By the way, for the person who asked, no I didn't get my ideas from the Hunger Games Triology. I'm making it up as I go along. Please review! The first two get a shout out! =)**


	9. Unspoken Decisions

Hey everybody! This chapter will lead into the next one so it'll be a two in one. Enjoy! Shout Out to Chickie Poo and SaphireDragon15.

Disclaimer: I don't own the character within except for Shadow Walker. I don't own the trap.

The two teams were still following the long red arrow. Beastboy glanced at the clock every so often. 15 minutes left. They finally come to a door with a piece of paper on it. It said Starfire and Negativeman. Star opened the door and everyone shivered. Once inside, the door closed behind them. The room was way below freezing. On a better inspection of the room, they saw two figures hanging from the ceiling, but it was too frosty to see who it was. Shadow Walker's voice came on again.

"Hello Starfire, hello Negativeman. You can't tell yet, but in front of you are two people you know very well. Blackfire and Doctor Death.''

Starfire gasped and Negativeman just stood there. They both suddenly woke up and were trying to get free.

"Where am I?" Balckfire asked.

" Blackfire and Doctor Death are chained to the ceiling with no way of getting out. When the clock starts, both will be sprayed with cold water for five seconds and will continued to be sprayed every five seconds until time is up. The only way to save them is to get the keys. In order to do that, you must get the key from the bottom of the vat to your right. It is filled with freezing water. If you fail to do this in 60 seconds, be will freeze to death along with your chance to save your friends. You two are their only chance of survival. Their fate is in your hands. Time starts now."

His voice went off and the clock started. Both villains screamed as they were covered in ice cold water and then it stopped.

"Starfire, dear help your sister."

_Maybe this is what Robin calls the karma. She is a bad sister, but she does not deserve this._

"Come on dude. Help a fellow freak out." Doctor Death said.

"Screw you!"

"You know it's true."

Negativeman thought about it as they were hit with more water. He looked at the clock. 30 seconds left. Starfire and him looked at each other. They had made the same decision. Both heroes walked over to the vat. Star could actually see how cold it was. They stuck their hands in, and they went numb. They both got their keys and their hands were actually starting to form ice around them. With 15 seconds left, they both unlocked the two and both fell to the floor. They soon realized that both of them were in their underwear. Something fell from the ceiling and hit Negativeman in the head. He bent down and picked it up and saw that it had an E on it. Shadow Walker's voice came back on.

"Congratulations heroes. You saved the villains, which means you are one step closer to saving your friends. Follow the green arrow to your final challenge and this one is going to be the hardest of all. Hope you're ready. Enjoy!"

His voice went off and the back door opened. The heroes followed the green arrow all over the building. Gar glanced at the clock and started panicking. They had only 9 minutes left. They finally came to a door and Robin opened it. It had a single light hanging from the ceiling and it was shining on a tv screen. The door closed behind them and the screen was filled with static. After a few seconds the screen showed Slade instead of Shadow Walker.

"Hello Robin, hello Beastboy. This is your test and it will also be the hardest. What you two do today, right now will determine who walks out of this building today. Now, I decided to give you Titans a break and while I was doing that, my resources gave me some interesting information about you both. Which leads us here. Now it's time we meet the other two players."

A light shined on one of the people and Beastboy knew exactly who it was.

"Madame Rouge." he growled.

"Yes, very good. Now Robin, without the next player, you never would've become Robin."

The light shined on the second person and Robin clenched his hands. He knew exactly who this was.

"Zucco."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. If you don't know already. Zucco is the person who murdered Robin's parents, aunt, and cousin by sabotaging their tight wire. I won't take long to post. The first two reviews will get a shout out! One more thing, bring tissues for the next chapter. =)**


	10. Avengence

Hey everybody. This is a continue of the last chapter. This part is very sad. Hope you enjoy. Shout out to SaphireDragon15 and Chickie-Poo!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters within except for Shadow Walker. I don't own the trap.

Robin had his hands clenched as tight as he could. This man took away his life, his childhood, his safety. After all those years of him and Batman searching for him and turned up nothing, two villains found him in a blink of an eye. It made no sense. Robin's white eyes stared right into Tony Zucco's ice cold blue ones. He felt like that nine year old kid again. Beastboy on the other hand was trying to ignore Madame Rouge. She didn't scare him at all. Ever since he kicked her butt in Paris, he knew he could handle her.

"If you all are done with the stare feast, I'd like to explain the game. Both Tony and Madame Rouge are unworthy of the lives they live. They take from others in order to give to themselves. You may or may not know this, but these two are the ones responsible for your parents' deaths." Slade explained.

Garfield's eyes widened at this. It couldn't be true. He looked at Rouge and then at Slade.

"You're lying."

"Oh really? Watch this."

The screen changed to a recording. Garfield's eyes widen at the surrounding area. It knew it. It was were he used to play. The video showed a woman wearing traditional tribal clothes walking up to their boat. She took what looked like an icepick out her pocket and put a small hole in the bottom. Big enough for water to come in, but small enough to not be noticed. She turned covered it with a blanket already in the boat. The woman turned around and she shifted back to her regular form. Madame Rouge. She walked away and whistled. The screen changed back to Slade.

"See."

Beastboy ran at her, but was whipped back by an electric field around her.

"Let me explain the game first, Beastboy. Tony Zucco and Madame Rouge have metal tubes placed in their throats. Those tubes are attached to a vat of acid. When the clock starts, acid will slowly start to pour down their throats. In order to save them, you must let go of the people who you love the most. Behind this screen is a box. In that box contains a picture of both of you and your parents along with some old toys. 2 keys are hidden among the items. You must press the button and the furnace will burn everything except for the keys. Once you get the keys, you will unlock them from their death traps. If you fail to do this, in 2 minutes, the two villains will melt from the inside out along with your chance of saving your teammates. You are the only ones who can save them. Their only chance of survival. The choice is up to you. Go!"

The screen went blank and the dark green acid started to pour into their throats. Both were panicking and trying to say something, but it wasn't understandable. Robin and Beastboy just stood there as they started melting from the inside out. Smoke was actually starting to come from the skin around their necks. Robin was actually enjoying the show. This is what's he's wanted his whole life. _This is great. He needs to die._ Suddenly, guilt came over him. One thing he his mom told him before she died was that 2 wrongs don't make a right. _I want him dead, so bad! But Raven, Rita and Mento need to be saved. _Robin started walking towards the box and turned back to Beastboy. He was still standing there. Garfield looked into her blue eyes, which were usually filled with confidence were filled with fear. Gar smirked as a tear fell down her face.

"_You deserve this." his inner voice said._

"_Garfield, is this really what you want?" a female voice said._

"_Who said that?"_

"_Me. I'm your conscious."_

"_Why are you a woman?"_

"_I don't know. It's your head. Anyway, you don't want her dead."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, it's not what your parents raised you to do."_

"_If it wasn't for her, they'd still be alive."_

"_What about Raven, Rita, and Steve. You've given up on them?"_

Beastboy gasped. He had completely forgotten about them. Gar glanced at the clock. Crap, he only had a minute left. He looked and saw Robin looking at him.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

Both walked the short distance to the box and the pain in their hearts came back. On the floor were a bunch of there toys lined up on the ground. The right side had Robin's and the left had Beastboy's and in the middle, hanging right behind the glass were the poster sized pictures of them. One was of Robin with his mom and dad at his 9th birthday party. The other one was of Beastboy and his parents at a cattle farm. Robin and Beastboy looked at each other and sighed. They had to let go in order to save someone else. Suddenly, the clock announced 30 seconds left. There were two buttons. One for each of them to press. They pressed the buttons and the room filled with flames. Beastboy pressed his hand against the glass and watched as the picture burned. He couldn't let his emotions show. It was the one thing Mento burned into his mind everyday his stayed with him. Robin on the other hands started to weep silently. The walls he had built up were starting to come down with emotion flowing through them. The keys popped out of the bottom drawer and they reluctantly walked over to the two and unlocked them. Robin then grabbed Tony by his shirt and elbowed him in the face, causing him to fall. He then stepped on the man's growing and kicked him in the face. Robin then bent down and whispered in the man's ear.

"You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill."

The man shuttered and a key fell from the ceiling and Gar caught it. It sighed with relief when he saw a letter R on it. Shadow Walker came on.

"Congratulations, you finished my game. Now all you have to do is find your friends, in five minutes. You better hurry. Go through that door and you'll find us. Happy searching!"

His voice went off and a metal door opened. Starfire flew up to Robin and threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Boyfriend Robin, are you doing the alright?"

"I'm fine Star, let's go kick some bad guy butt.''

**Sorry it took so long to update, I sort of got distracted. The next chapter will have a fight scene. Please review. The first two people will get the next chapter dedicated to them. Review! =)**


	11. Warfare

Hey, everyone. This is what you've been waiting for. The fight scene chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Noah Rhodes and gabylokita41. Shout out to Chickie-Poo and Titans4life!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol or Slade. I own Shadow Walker.

Everyone was rushing trying to find the room where their friends were at. Beastboy had turned into a cheetah to check every room. They finally came to a room that said final test. Robin busted open the door and there they were. All three were tied to chairs with the collars around their necks. The clock said one minute. They ran to them, but an electric current was surrounding them.

"Ha, did you really think it would be that easy?" Shadow Walker moaked.

"Face it, you have failed." Slade said watching from a support beam.

"NO!" Beastboy screamed. He looked at the clock. 45 seconds left. Gar thought about everything that had happened. Rita and Raven being kidnapped, his parent's killer being in front of him, the burning of the picture. He couldn't fail now. His nails grew to talons and he clawed at the force field. Garfield used all his strength to break the electric current. After a few seconds, the whole thing finally malfunctioned

"No, no, no! This is my game. This wasn't supposed to happen!

They all ran in with 10 seconds left. They unlocked the heroes and the clock stopped with 3 seconds left. The collars hit the ground. It was a happy moment, until Garfield realized that Raven and Rita were half naked. He turned around along with the others. Raven used her powers to make their costumes appear on both of them. Garfield hugged his mom and fiancé tightly and his shook Mento's hand.

"Do you really think this is over? This is just the beginning." Shadow Walker said coming down from the balcony.

"Bring it." Mento said.

"Oh, my little sidekick has branched out on his own. I feel like a proud papa."

Steve let him see a certain finger on his right hand. Shadow Walker got annoyed and kicked flipped him in the face. The battle had begun. Beastboy had turned into a bear and started clawing him in the face. He got a couple scratches on him, but they healed instantly because of his immortality. He turned punched him in the face, causing him to crash into Starfire. Cybrog and Robotman tried to hit him at the same time, but jumped and they crashed into each other, knocking them out. Mento used his powers to drop a large metal jug on his head. Shadow Walker quickly recovered and grabbed Mento by the arm and spun him around in a circle, causing him to knock out Negativeman and throw Elastigirl into a piece of glass. When he was done, he head butted a very dizzy Mento. Robin threw a couple of smoke bombs at him, which had no effect. He grabbed the boy wonder by the cape and threw him across the room. Elastigirl brushed the glass off of her only to be tackled back to the ground. Rita felt his hand on the back of her skirt.

"You've been a very bad girl. I think daddy needs to discipline you."

Shadow Walker raised his hand, only to have it snapped in half. He was thrown on the ground by Mento. He stomped on the man's throat causing him to have some trouble breathing. Steve took this moment to check on Rita.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this."

"You weren't in control. I could never blame you for that. I love you. And nothing can change that."

Steve smiled a genuine smile. "Can I tell you something?"

"What is -" she was cut off by Steve kissing her. She kissed back happily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed that."

Both had completely forgotten about the fight until Shadow Walker grabbed them both by the necks and threw them down to the floor below. Shadow Walker felt his bone strengthen. Raven flew down and kicked him in the head, causing it to spin around. He twisted his head back and looked evilly at Raven. He pinned her by the arms to the ground. His hot breath was in her face.

"You are so beautiful."

"Get off me, pervert!"

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. She kicked and struggled, but he was too strong. He started to feel all over her legs and arms.

"I'm about to show you what a real man can do."

Before he could reach for the front of his pants they heard a growl behind them. Shadow Walker turned and was sweep off his feet by a flash of green. Before he knew it, there was a green beast in his face. Garfield had turned into the beast. He growled in the man's face and started scratching and clawing at the man's face. Shadow Walker threw him off, only to have Beastboy beating him in the face again.

"Oh, did I make the monster angry?" he moaked.

Beastboy grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him on the ground. Shadow Walker kick flipped him in the face. He then lifted him up and threw him into a brick wall, causing it to crumble. Shadow Walker pulled out large sword and started walking towards him.

"This is my special sword. I only use it on special occasions."

Beastboy lunged at him, but hit in the head and sent him to the ground again. Shadow Walker put all his weight on his by standing on Garfield.

"Today, I'm going to use it to carve out your heart and put it on my trophy wall. Any last words?"

Gar responded by spitting in the man's face. Shadow Walker raised the sword and Beastboy closed his eyes. He heard a grunt and something went on his face. It smelled like..blood. He opened his eyes and saw Shadow Walker with a glowing sword in his heart. The man fell to the ground and revealed…..

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. There will be two more chapters to this story. Please help me get to 30 reviews! The first five will get a shout out! And the first person who can guess correctly who put the sword through Shadow Walker will get the chapter dedicated to them! Also, please look at my other story Garfield's Sick Day! =)**


	12. IOU

This is the last official chapter. The next one is the epilogue. This chapter is dedicated to Flare! You guessed right! Hope you enjoy! Shout out to Noah Rhodes, beautyofshadows13,and gabylokita41!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters included.

He opened his eyes and saw Shadow Walker with a glowing sword in his heart. The man fell to the ground and revealed Slade. Shadow Walker looked at his brother with pain in his eyes.

"W-what's h-happening to m-me?"

"Simple. You're dying."

"I-I'm I-immortal. I can't d-die."

"On the contrary, this sword inside you is magic and everyone knows, magic cancels immortality.

"But, w-we're partners."

"You should have learned from your daughter that I don't work well with others."

"B-brother, w-why?"

"Easy. I wanted to be an only child. Goodbye, little brother."

Shadow Walker took his last breath and then laid still on the cold floor with his eyes wide open. Beastboy was so busy watching that he didn't realize that he turned back to normal. Slade turned to him and gave him his hand. Garfield looked at him for a second and then took his hand.

"Why did you help me?" he asked with his guard up.

"Consider it an I.O.U."

"So that's it? You're gonna give yourself up?"

"Now Beastboy, I didn't say all that. Until next time." Slade threw down a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

It took a couple minutes, for everyone to get to one area of the room. Raven flew over and hugged her fiancé. She looked at Shadow Walker's body and then at Garfield.

"Gar, did you?"

"No, Slade did."

"Where is he?" Cyborg asked.

"He got away."

"We'll get him next time." Robin said patting him on the shoulder.

Mento walked up to Robin.

"I guess you're going to take me in for kidnapping."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You did it against your will. Rita told me."

Him and Robin shook hands and Rita tapped Steve on the shoulder.

"This belongs to you." she had his wedding ring in her hand.

Steve took off his glove and she placed the ring on his finger. Just like on their wedding day. They hugged. They missed each other so much.

"That reminds me." Gar said turning to Raven and grabbing her hand and getting on one knee.

"Raven Roth, will you marry me?" he said holding up her ring she dropped when she was kidnapped.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

He placed the ring on her finger. Garfield then kissed her and spun her around. Rita looked at Steve and smiled.

"Our little boy is growing up so fast."

"Yeah. He's becoming a man."

Steve and Rita kissed only to be interrupted by Garfield.

"Eww! Old people making out!"

They both sent him a glare that could shatter glass and squeaked and hid behind his future wife. Steve sighed deeply.

"But, some things never change."

**Hey everybody. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue and it will be the last. Hope you've enjoyed. Please review! =)**


	13. Epilogue

This is the last chapter in the series. ='(. This chapter will be happy. Shout out to gabylokita41 and Titans4life! I'd like to congratulate beautyofshadows13 for being the person who reviewed me the most! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Doom Patrol.

6 months later

Raven looked at herself in the mirror of the church. She wore a beautiful, strapless, all white gown that frilly at the bottom. She had on some clear shoes with silver around the edges. Her hair was up in a bun with a silver flower in her hair. Raven was never considered a girly girl, but today was different. It was the day that would chance her life forever. She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Rita opened the door and smiled at her. She was wearing a blue dress with a black belt around it. Raven had made Rita her maid of honor. Since they defeated Shadow Walker, the two had bonded. Even though the Doom Patrol had went back to Midway. The two always managed to make time for each other.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks. I'm nervous."

"It happens to everybody."

Raven started tearing up.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I forget my vows?"

"You won't. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because the words came from your heart. And that's something that you can never forget."

"What was it like on your wedding day?"

"Well, I was just like you. Nervous, scared, anxious, and happy at the same time. I thought I wasn't gonna be good enough for Steve. I thought we were going to get a divorce within the month. But when I walked down that aisle and looked at him, I knew everything was going to be alright."

"Will I be good enough for him?"

"You're perfect."

Just after that Starfire burst in. She was wearing a blue dress with a white lace belt.

"Frined, Raven, you are going to do the marrying!"

"Yeah, Star I am." she said sitting down.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just feeling nervous I guess."

"You look more than nervous, you look nocuous. Are you ok?" Rita asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but there is something I need to tell you both."

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Meanwhile….

Beastboy in his room fixing his bow tie for the 20th time in a row. His was in the classic black suit and bow tie. He heard a knock at his door, followed by the sound of wood breaking. Garfield turned and saw Cliff's fist stuck in the door.

"Cliff not again. Now I have to pay for another door." Steve complained.

"Sorry."

Robin, his best man Cyborg, Larry, Steve, and Cliff walked in. Everyone was wearing a tux except for Cliff who wore a top hot. There were no suits that fit.

"So, how you feeling green bean?" Cliff asked patting his shoulder.

"Nervous."

"Don't be. Just relax because if you're nervous, she'll be nervous." Steve explained.

"Were you nervous?"

"Of course. She's the most beautiful woman in the world. I didn't want to screw up."

Garfield started pacing around the room.

"You know the one thing you have to do perfectly." Cyborg said.

"What?"

"You have to remember her name. Rachael Roth."

"That's a no brainer."

"I don't know, I went to my dad's assistant's wedding. The girl's name was Kathy. He called her Kallie. It did not end well." Robin explained.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, when he woke up from the first day of his honeymoon and he's missing to friends of his."

Beastboy's eyes widened when he realized what he meant. This made his even more nervous. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Steve.

"You know Garfield. I've never told you this, but I'm proud of the man you've become."

"You-you are?"

"Yeah. You're an excellent hero, you have an amazing team, and you're going to be a great husband. Far better than me."

"Hey, you're great to Rita. You just need to listen to her more. And you're a good leader. You just have to stop going 3 days in a row without eating or sleeping. If a bomb doesn't kill you, that will."

"I'll try."

Negativeman punched him in the arm.

"What?"

"You always say you'll try and never do."

"Well I'm stubborn. Everyone knows that."

"True that."

They all turned and saw Chief in the doorway smiling.

"What is it?" Gar asked.

"The priest is ready for you."

Garfield straightened his tie for the 22nd time.

"I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad."

Garfield and Steve hugged a manly hug and then walked out.

Back in the girl's room…..

"You're pregnant?" Rita asked.

"Yes."

"Oh that is wonderful news!" Starfire said hugging her.

"Rita?"

"I'm happy for you."

"I want you and the Patrol in the baby's life."

"Really? Raven that would mean so much to me."

They heard a knock at the door and Chief rolled into the door.

"It's time."

Raven was right outside the door of her wedding. She was beyond nervous, but she kept in mind what Rita said. Chief rolled next to her. Since she didn't have a father or known relatives, she decided to have someone close to Gar walk her down the aisle.

"Why ready?"

"Yeah."

A woman outside the door opened it as she was slowly walking in. The music started playing and everyone stood up. Within the first few steps, she was Garfield mouth wow to her. She blushed slightly and continued walking. Usually, Raven would hate being the center of attention, but today she didn't mind at all. All the honorary Titans were there along with Melvin, Teether, Timmy Tantrum, and Bobby. There were some other people there that she didn't know. They probably knew Gar. When they reached the end of the aisle, Chief rolled back to the side.

"Ladies and gentlemen….and Bobby. We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of two souls. Together in holy matrimony. Now it's time for the exchanging of the rings. Some random person handed the rings to them.

"Repeat after me and place this on your partner's finger. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring. I thee wed."

"With this ring. I thee wed."

"Now, let us do the exchanging of the vows. Garfield."

"Ever since the day I met you I thought there was something different about you. I admit we didn't have the best relationship, but we slowly made it work. When that guy from the book used you to get what he wanted, I realized that I couldn't stand to see you hurt. Yeah, I'm immature and I pull pranks a lot, but it's only to show I care. I thought Terra was the one for me, but I was so wrong. You're the one I want. I want to grow older with you with a bunch of grandchildren around us. All I'm trying to say is that, I did know I could love someone so much until I met you."

Raven was in tears along with all the other females in the room. And Cyborg who tried to play it off.

"Raven."

"Garfield, when I first met you I thought you were just an annoying kid. Then I started to get to know you. From that first joke that I laughed at, I saw something between us. Because of my stupid powers, I couldn't do anything about it. By the time I realized I cared about you, Terra came along. I was jealous I admit. When she betrayed us, I hated her for hurting you. Even when you knew the truth about my father, you stil stayed by me with a lucky penny in hand. I can't imagine my life without you. You're the one."

Garfield looked at her and smiled with his cute little fangs.

"Garfield Mark Logan, do you take Rachael Roth to be your wedded wife. To love and cherish. In sickness and in health. For richer or for poor. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Rachael Roth, take Garfield Mark Logan to be your wedded husband. To love and cherish. IN sickness and in health. For richer or for poor. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"If anyone is against these two joining in marriage, please speak now or forever hold your breath."

No one spoke.

"Well by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Beastboy pulled her into a hot kiss and applause erupted over the church. They walked down the aisle as husband and wife. They got into a rented limo and they drove to the hotel.

"Gar, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Y-you're p-pregnant?"

"Yeah. Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm only 5 weeks."

"Oh. Who else knows?"

"Star and Rita."

"Oh no. Did she try and kill you?"

"No. I said I wanted her in the baby's life and she felt better."

"This is great. We're gonna be parents."

"More than that. We're going to be a finally."

"This is the start of a beautiful life." Garfield said kissing his new wife.

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed and loved! Don't worry. I'll make some one shots with their baby and the Titans and the Patrol. In fact, can someone give me an idea on the first adventure their baby has. Bye! =) **


	14. I'm Doing a Sequel

**Dear fans,**

**I have decided that I will be doing a sequel to Return of the Shadow Walker. It will be set 4 years after the second story. It will be called the Last Straw. You can get to this story by clicking on my profile name or typing it into the search engine or going to the Teen Titans Fanfiction Archive. Hope you follow the story, I would love the support. All people who want a sequel say I.**


End file.
